


This Happy House

by somethingfullofangst (sram)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun isn't crazy, Demons, Hoseok is a demon father, Kihyun reincarnated, M/M, Mentioned BTS members, Switch Couple, Yoongi as a grim reaper, katie kim remember, more comedy than romance, reincarnated romance, supernatural characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sram/pseuds/somethingfullofangst
Summary: Kihyun accidentally marries his strange demon roommate when he signs the lease to the apartment they've decided to share. Still doesn't realize that he's married to anyone, so it kind of gets awkward when he wakes up snuggled against hot-blooded Changkyun, the aforementioned demon, who is convinced that Kihyun is the reincarnated soul of a previous mortal lover.And if he ever tries to leave, there will be hell to pay.*******a fic that is not heavily plot focused. this is just for fun. andif you've got nothing better to do you should check it out. otherwise leave this garbage by the recycling bin. thank u.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Demons? In MY House? It’s More Likely Than You’d Expect!

 

Here’s the thing about moving into an apartment you have to share with somebody you know nothing about; um, yeah, that’s it. You know literally nothing about them. But you're so tired of living under the constant scrutiny of your family that you don't care you're gonna do this shit today. You're leaving! Today! 

Say for instance, you answer an ad in the newspaper looking for a responsible roommate. This person doesn’t have a photograph attached to their ad, and they don’t sound too friendly when you call the attached number (groaning into the receiver “What the fuck you want?” but they're the only person that has answered so you tell them. exactly what the fuck you want albeit a bit apprehensive,) but the space is available to move into right away and you’ve gotta go like, right away.

So what’s being said right now is, or what Kihyun is trying to convey, is that he’s sitting at the kitchen table his first morning in his new shared apartment, it's not extraordinarily big and there's only one bathroom but it's his new home so he's only looking at the bright side of life, when his deep-voiced attractive (male) roommate crashes through their front door wearing a mini (really really small) skirt and a crooked long-sleeved turtleneck crop top. He looks absolutely ruined, his blood red lipstick is smeared across his face like clown makeup, and his wig dangles off the side of his head by one hook still attached to the wig-net secured to his head. 

Kihyun all but chokes on his spoonful of honey nut cheerios. Sure this is what one should expect when moving in with a stranger, but Changkyun had been so nice and full of smiles when Kihyun signed his name into the contractual agreement, that it never occurred to him his new roommate might be a psychopathic drag queen on drugs.

“I can explain.” one Changkyun Lim says incredibly monotone, like he doesn’t have a shit left in his soul to give. And admittedly doesn’t sound like someone that wants to explain, so Kihyun raises his palm to silence the other man. 

“It’s, no, okay no, please don’t. I was getting ready to leave anyway.”

“You don’t wonder about the dried blood on my hands…?” Changkyun asks, waving around said hands trying to catch Kihyun’s attention. Sure, he hadn’t noticed them before, but he’s done so good pretending to be okay with everything else so what’s the point in stopping now?

“Wild party, I guess?” Kihyun shovels the rest of the cereal into his mouth and begins collecting his phone and keys. “I mean, I’m a lot more chill, you know? The wildest thing I do is play yu-gi-yo while eating hot wings so-”

“Kihyun I literally ripped a man’s heart out last night. You don’t care?” Changkyun gets a little closer so that KIhyun can see the crusted blood trapped beneath his fingernails, waving them around like fresh trophies you’d show to mom or dad. “Really?”

Though he recoils slightly and turns the other way in horror, he swallows down all that thick ball of fears and shrugs, “Yep. Don’t care.”

Changkyun squeals excitedly and throws his arms around KIhyun’s neck, blood-soaked sleeves and all. The force of how hard he crashes into Kihyun almost sends the both of them falling backwards unto the table, but Kihyun manages to stabilize himself before that happens. Somehow even though his heart is ramming into his ribcage, he can only focus on Changkyun nuzzling into his neck and laughing happily. 

“I can’t believe I’ve finally found you. It’s been so long.” Kihyun hears, but he doesn’t understand it; does he want to? Not really. Almost immediately after Changkyun stops rubbing up against him, he’s left standing in the kitchen alone trying to figure out what the hell just happened. Changkyun has pranced off to his room and slammed the door behind himself.

On the way to work he whips his phone out and goes straight to texting his sister. 

_seo-hyeon please let me come home, you were right this guy is a total psychopath and I fear he’s going to chop my face off in my sleep and use it as a lamp shade._

Kihyun hates work. There's nothing quite like a customer service representative that doesn't want to do any kind of customer service. He works in one of those fancy hotels in downtown where the floors are shiny black marble and the walls are made of some equally expensive sparkly material. Every employee is dressed impeccably, the men wear charcoal colored vests with white velvet on the back and the women wear blazers that don't follow the color scheme at all, since they're just as dark as the night sky in the city.

But Kihyun realizes in a panic, that as an older female customer is suggestively asking him about when his shift is supposed to end, he doesn't want to go home. He'd work a double shift. A triple, if it meant never having to step foot back into that apartment. Hell, he'd even take up the night shift cleaning the rooms if it means not having to run into his scary giddy roommate ever again. 

He ignores the customer and nearly runs to the office where his manager is lazily filling out papers on the desk. Kihyun throws his body to the floor, preparing to beg on his hands and knees. 

“Minhyuk please-” Kihyun, close to tears, is clinging onto his manager's thigh and conjuring up the saddest quivering voice he can muster. “Let me just stay here and work. You don't even have to pay me anymore!”

“What the hell has gotten into you? You know how angry the boss gets when we're racking in overtime. The answer is no.” Minhyuk answers with the stern voice of a mother in the midst of scolding a child. The difficult part is trying to get Kihyun’s hook-like fingers to unhand him. 

Defeated, Kihyun finishes up the rest of the shift with a scowl and every time Minhyuk approaches to ask a question he turns the other way and stomps off. 

What's even worse is when Kihyun gets off of work the sun is still in the sky, though it is setting below the horizon. This means that even though when he gets home all of the lights are switched off, the purplish glow of the sky casts just enough for him to see there's a huge fucking pentagram drawn in the middle of the floor, where there had once been a little beige couch and a glass circular coffee table, both have vanished mysteriously. 

Now Kihyun is no rocket scientist, but he’s pretty sure that his wonky roommate is sitting on the counter in the kitchen literally wearing the clothes that he slept in the night before. Okay that isn’t the weirdest thing that should be coming to mind here, but Kihyun is grasping at straws right now, if he points out either the gigantic room-width petagram in the living room or the shirt with his high school logo on it, he could probably get slain right where he stands.

Changkyun acknowledges him with a slight nod before he returns to reading a black nondescript leather-bound book. “Wasn’t expecting you to get home so early.”

“Oh no. I usually don’t get off so early, but my boss was a little bit angry cause I asked to work late, but I already have too much OT.” then he laughs unsurely when decides to go for the gold and ask, "About that pentagram in the living room..."

Changkyun growls at that, slamming the book shut with a loud thud. “What is his name? I’ll sacrifice him to the forty-seventh ring of hell.”

Kihyun reels at that, backing up against the refrigerator door seeking some sort of protection from the frosty contents. “Excuse me?” Kihyun shrieks. “I’m starting to think you’re just trying to get rid of me, but if that was the case you could just be honest with me! I can just leave, okay? It’s not that big a deal!”

“No!” Changkyun hops off the counter and strides over to Kihyun, and for a strange moment there Kihyun swears his eyes are just a shiny pitch black nothingness and his body goes rigid with fear. “I don’t want you going anywhere! You can’t! You’re _my person_ now!”

Kihyun sobs like he’s never sobbed before, his body shakes and his chest burns with every heave of breath he tries to take in. Changkyun is standing in front of him doing a weird twitchy neck thing and yelling, and then next thing he knows he’s passed out and he doesn’t wake up until around 3 AM according to the time on his phone.

At this point he’s not surprised to wake up still sprawled out on the kitchen floor and hear Changkyun talking to and answering _himself_

“Kihyun thinks I’m crazy now, doesn’t he.” Changkyun sounds like he’s pouting when he says this, but suddenly sounds irritated when he replies to his fucking self, “Of course he does. You did too much, you idiot. Humans are sentimental. If you’re gonna marry them, you may as well get on your knees to do it.” and then as soon as he says this his voice deepens and he sounds horrified. “On my knees, for a human?”

 

Kihyun stuffs all of his fingers into his mouth to quieten the cries that are threatening to escape, and he almost screams when Changkyun carries on the conversation like he’s talking to a real person. “It’s not like you’ve never been on your knees for a human before.”

“But this one is different. It’s my KIhyun. I just wanted to make him feel things for me as quickly as possible.”

“He feels things alright. He thinks you’re fucking crazy. Congrats.”

Kihyun fumbles around with his pockets until he finds his phone. When he manages to get it out of his pocket he calls his sister and she answers on the first ring like she’s been expecting this, which is strange if you consider the fact that it’s 3AM, but Kihyun doesn’t want to read into it. “See I told you that you can’t do it. The real world is tough, isn’t it?”

“Seo-hyeon please, this is serious. I’m scared for my life.” he mumbles hurriedly into the phone, though she cackles back. 

“What life? Loser.”

“It’s my roommate. You remember you said it felt like one of those creepy craigslist murder-ads?”

“Mmm.” She shuffles around a bit and yells something to her boyfriend before she gives her full attention. “You’ve been there for two weeks and now suddenly there’s a problem? I mean if he wanted to kill you he would’ve done it by now.”

“What do you mean two weeks? I just hit the twenty-four hour mark not that long ago.” Kihyun peels the phone away from his screen and the light blinds him just a little as he tries to squint at the calendar app. Instead of the bold black numbers reading Oct 14th, they reflect somewhat mockingly that it is Oct 24th. Kihyun screams something awful. 

Whoops, forgot he was supposed to be faking dead. Changkyun comes running from his bedroom, dressed from head to toe in black leather pants and an oversized red sweater. He kvells at the sight of Kihyun, crouching down so that they are almost eye level instead of towering over him. “Kihyun!” he coos, smile wide from ear to ear. The line goes dead instantly, and a notification that there is no signal flashes across the screen like an amber alert.

‘’Changkyun,” Kihyun replies less enthusiastically, plastering a big fake smile onto his own face. “It’s been so… long?”

“Nobody missed you.” Changkyun reassures. “Humans have easily manipulated minds, so they believe you’ve been there the whole time. But! I didn’t stop worrying or thinking about you, since it is my fault you went into that semi-coma…”

“Nice.” is all Kihyun can say, hoping his psychopathic roommate doesn’t notice the steady trail of tears rolling off the side of his face because of how he’s laying on the floor. The same floor he’s apparently been laying on for….? “You let me stay here for two weeks, in a coma.”

“If I moved you, your soul could’ve fallen out, silly boy.” Changkyun chuckles, this is apparently common knowledge that everyone and their mother should be in the loop about. 

“Oh. Right. Silly me, I forgot.”

Changkyun studies him in wonderment, before he answers, “I hope you haven’t forgotten about us. Or that contract you signed binding your spirit to me in life and death… ‘s gonna be pretty fucking awkward if you did. I mean you took a mean clonk to the head. I've got right to be concerned”

“I signed a what now?” Kihyun sits up wide awake, but his head catches an extreme pain at the quick movement and he has to lay back down and just breathe. Which is incredibly hard to do while his roommate is mumbling some strange mumbo-jumbo about contracts and souls and--- 

“When you moved in. Did you even read the terms and conditions?”

“Does anyone?!” 

“Hmm? No. Either way.” Changkyun scoops KIhyun up into his arms effortlessly, beaming down at him like the sun lives in Changkyun’s head as he carries him to bed. “If you ever try to leave me, ya gonna die.”


	2. One Hundred and One

1\. One Hundred and One.

 

Kihyun’s mother raised him to be a gentle soul. Not to pay too much attention to the differences of other people, because differences are no reason to treat someone less than human (to treat someone differently; to make them feel like they do not belong). To be kind to everyone, even the people that hurt him the most. To give love when it seems like love is all someone is missing.

Things like this, he survived off of middle school, high school, and also for that brief period he attempted to go to college. He made a lot of friends during the growing periods of his life. Each season brought on new people. Happy people, sad people, crazy people, poor, rich, attractive and just kind of not as attractive. Seasonal people. When he learned how to navigate their storms, they’d left him many times to sink alone in a boat they made sure to be full of holes, like memories, missing something familiar.

Everyone is lonely, but at least they aren’t alone. So when he gets home after work one day and Changkyun is sobbing over an empty bowl (collecting his own tears? Or whatever?) Kihyun immediately pulls his roommate into a hug, never mind the fact that he’d fallen asleep the previous night with Changkyun’s threat ringing in his ears.

_“If you ever try to leave me, ya gonna die.”_

“Are you okay?” Kihyun murmurs into the shoulder he’s somehow ended up burying his face in at some point during their awkward hug. Damn this nice thing. He’s hugging the craziest person he’s ever had the displeasure of meeting, but he can’t just let the guy cry, can he?

Changkyun boo-hoos. “No! Because you don’ wanna love me anymore. I didn’t do anything wrong if you really wanna know. That pentagram was for summoning my father so that he could bless our marriage.”

Again. Kihyun sighs. His mother, she did raise him to be a gentle soul, and he’s very much equipped to deal with some crazy wacko on the street. But this is his new home for six months. His sister is definitely not letting him come to her house since she just had the baby and she needs all the room she can get, and his parents are on vacation for the next eight days, so he has no choice but to continuing living with this very crazy man that could very well end his life in his sleep. 

“Our marriage, huh?” Kihyun puts a little distance between them and rubs Changkyun’s cheek tenderly to wipe away the tears. “I don’t want to see you crying like this anymore, alright? If your father ever answers your calls, let him know I want to meet him and we’ll go from there.”

Changkyun’s face lights up, and in spite the wet tear trails still on his cheeks, he smiles so largely it distorts the trails just a little bit. 

It’s sometime around 1 AM when Kihyun is watching videos on his laptop in their kitchen, where nothing good ever happens. He’s stuffing his mouth with a handful of chips and laughing at one of those obnoxious Youtubers that nobody actually likes for a good or valid reason, when a thick cloud of gray smoke rushes in from the from the living room (where nothing good ever happens) and the smoke detector whirrs this odd sound, then it just blinks until it dies.

First instinct? He yelps in surprise, throws his hands up, which in turn sends his 400$ laptop crashing to the dingy linoleum where the screen flashes momentarily and then is replaced with just black nothingness with a few white ridges going through the middle. 

“MY baby!” Kihyun cries, and in the living room he overhears a squeaky melodic male voice repeat the exact same thing, though more affectionately and less panicked. 

“My baby!”

“Hoseok!” Changkyun yells back, and then he’s a storm of giggles and happiness as he runs into the kitchen with this assumed Hoseok following behind, eyebrows curled into confusion.

“The last time you summoned me, it was to kill your roommate.”

“Noooo. The last time I summoned you, it was to fuck my roommate.”

“Okay? If I would’ve fucked your mortal roommate it would’ve killed him in the first place-” tall (medium height), tan (pale as white sand), and mysterious (fucking weird) stutters to a halt in the kitchen and gasps. “Kihyun…?” he asks slowly, bewildered. 

Kihyun is still sitting in the chair frowning down at his destroyed laptop when he answers the man without much thought or awareness to the fact that a total stranger knows him on a first name basis. “KIhyun used to live here. He is dead now.”

“Oh, the irony!” Changkyun cackles, smacking the pale and presumed Hoseok hard on the shoulder. “It’s funny, right? Cause he died, like, almost a hundred times now. Get it?”

Kihyun’s ears itch. What the hell? How emo do you have to be to make that kind of assumption about someone in the first place?

“No.” Hoseok deadpans before he turns his attention back to the near-to-tears KIhyun. “This one seems a little bit broken though. What did you do to him?”

“Um.” Changkyun rocks back and forth on the heels of his feet for a while before he snaps and goes aha! “Right. This one is the last one.” Changkyun explains hurriedly. “So it has to happen soon, before the tragedy occurs. I need to make him mine, before Kihyun vanishes entirely.”

“Wow.” Hoseok breathes, and then he turns to Changkyun with all the seriousness he can muster and says. “Do you have any of his blood? I need to drink it. Now.”

Kihyun’s eyes snap up for the first time since they’ve started talking. One part about being a kind soul and blah blah blah is trying hard not to pay attention to conversations you’re technically not a part of. That’s eavesdropping and people hate eavesdroppers. 

But at this point in the conversation he’s heard his name being mentioned followed closely by something that involves drinking blood, and the pit of his stomach fills all the way up to his throat with fear. 

“Welp I’ve gotta go.” Kihyun struggles to stand, his joints popping and hurting and screaming for him to sit the hell down before he pulls a muscle from all the strain. Apparently, he was sitting there for quite a while without realizing it. He scoops his laptop up into his arms and grabs the bag of chips, prepared to retreat into his room when Changkyun pulls a little red vial out of his leather jeans pocket. 

“I took from him last night after he cried himself to sleep.”

“He did a what now?” Hoseok takes the vial with both hands, carefully cupping it with his palms. “This one really is broken. I guess you killing him a hundred times probably did that to him.”

“I killed him ninety-eight times. You fucked him once.”

Hoseok grumbles as he pops the lid on the vial “same thing.” before he throws the small little container into his mouth and crushes it with his teeth. 

Oh dear lord. Why the hell did he even take the lid off? Kihyun hurries in disgust, struggling to hold up the laptop and the chips, his cell phone, and his uniform vest which he’d discarded when he decided to get comfortable, all while both Hoseok and Changkyun study him with extreme interest. 

As the sound of Hoseok crunching on that glass fills the kitchen, Kihyun swallows thickly and makes way for the safety of his room. “It was nice meeting you, um, Hoseok.” Kihyun waves with whatever is in his hand at the moment. “I’ve got to go. Right now. Immediately.”

“No, you fucker. You’d better stay.” Hoseok declares, and his voice is so strong and so full of an unusual authority that Kihyun yelps and plops right back down into the chair he was occupying minutes before, clutching all of his stuff to his chest. “But at least this one is obedient,” Hoseok adds, a lot softer as a slight stream of blood runs down his chin and drips onto the off-white kitchen tiles.

Kihyun pulls his knees up into the chair and cradles his own body as close as possible. Alright, no biggie, this is probably normal for Changkyun and his group of traveling circus friends. Yep. This is okay, just breathe. So kihyun does, he breathes in, then he chokes on the exhale when Hoseok smashes his lips into Changkyun’s and smears the stream of blood just slightly. It’s a lot more of a steamy makeout than two male friends should be sharing, but...

They pull away fast. The image lingers in Kihyun’s head for a moment too long and he shivers, feeling his body heat up with something that reminds him too much of those moments where the family dog trots past him to greet company it has never met before. Ohh shit, yes, that feeling; that jealousy. What the hell?

That’s odd. Why would he feel a pang of jealousy? This is literally his second day in this house, or well his second week, so his sixteenth day? He’s only been conscious for two of those days, so it has to count for something when he says he literally has no idea about who is roommate is, so he shouldn’t be feeling any kind of personal emotions while watching them kiss. 

“You’re the best father ever!” Changkyun squeals excitedly, and Kihyun immediately keels over and drops everything in his lap, wheezing. 

“This… This is your father?” Kihyun rasps out, if the fake blood kiss hadn’t filled him with horror and disgust then surely that revelation does the trick. He collapses on his knees, choking a tad too much and a tad too uncontrollably for the situation at hand, and then slowly he realizes he isn’t forcing himself to gag in disgust like this. Something else is. Something feels stuck in his throat all of the sudden, and it feels like it is slowly wrapping around his windpipes applying more and more pressure.

Hoseok shrugs his shoulders. “Not in the way that you would think. At least he’s upgraded, now that I have a real kid he no longer calls me _daddy_. Since it just feels wrong.”

“Don’t say it like that.” Kihyun can hear the mope in Changkyun’s voice. “You make it sound like we were serious about each other when you say it like that. I don’t want him getting the wrong idea. Don’t get me wrong, it was so good-”

“Huh. That’s weird.” Hoseok shushes Changkyun’s incessant rambling and motions towards the dry-heaving Kihyun on the floor. “I think we’re gonna kill this one too.” Hoseok sighs dejectedly, his lips tugging down into a frown. “If you’ve kissed him too, it should work. You did, right?”

“I did, what?” Changkyun turns to his muscled mentor in confusion. “What was I supposed to do again? It’s been like forty years since the last one.”

“Oh my god!”

“Don’t say that in this household!”

“Shit! Go kiss him! Now!” Hoseok shoves Changkyun just hard enough to send him crashing down on his knees in front of Kihyun, who is honestly starting to see nothing but white coating his vision and is probably on his last legs of life, but nothing will ever prepare him for the soft collision of Changkyun’s lips against his own.

That is, moments after he says, “What the fuck I’m ‘sposed to do? Kiss him?” and Hoseok yells back panicked. “Hell YES!”

Kihyun has had a lot of first things. Even if they are with different people, you get to experience your first everything with someone new, even if it’s something you’ve done a hundred thousand times before. Like for instance, a kiss. You can kiss one person a hundred times and consider yourself experienced, but when you kiss someone else for the first time it’s fumbly and you blush and your heart speeds up just like it’s once again the first time you’re experiencing this.

Anyway, Changkyun doesn’t cup his cheeks and attempt to do CPR, much to his wavering hearts dismay. That’s what he thought was gonna happen. But no. Instead, Changkyun swoops down and their noses smush together uncomfortably when their lips meet. 

Changkyun tilts Kihyun’s chin slightly using one hand, and the other one holds him steady. It’s an innocent kiss really, compared to other kisses he’s shared with people. 

But Kihyun’s chest explodes in both surprise and newfound energy, even without having to breathe. Maybe like this, he’ll never have to breathe again? Whatever that means. Why did he even think of that?

 

His eyes flutter closed, and before him an entirely different scenario unfolds in front of his own eyes. Changkyun looks different too. His bangs are choppy and wild, a deep midnight black, as is his eyes, and his skin looks pale and rubbery. The scene of the kitchen fades and is replaced with a simple night sky, with a crooked crescent moon in the background and the sound of a nearby raging fire, though unseen. When Changkyun smiles, his mouth reveals there are rows upon rows of jagged pointy teeth, and when he speaks his deep voice is soothing for Kihyun’s rushed heartbeat. “I love you too,” Changkyun whispers reassuringly. “Now go to sleep. Again. I’ll be here when you need me to be. When you wake up. When you remember me.”

When Changkyun pulls away from the kiss, Kihyun’s eyes pop open and they are bloodshot, and tears threaten to spill over the sides. His back arches slightly and he flops over onto his stomach, where he gags a little and the circular object constricting his breathing clatters against the floor with a thud too loud to belong to the tiny object. 

It’s a small silver ring, simple with a few triangular criss-cross patterns carved around it. In the center of the band is a small red ruby, that emits a glow too strong to be natural. If Kihyun would take the time to examine it instead of laying on the floor gasping for air, he would see the engraving on the inside which reads a bittersweet story he’s soon to understand. 

_ONE HUNDRED AND ONE_

“I’ve never met any human so selfless. A human that was willing to die for me, even though I never asked for it. So perfect. So-” Changkyun begins, his voice shattered and rough like he was the one just choking on a ring he never even swallowed. And then, as it seems things are going to get weird and emotional, Hoseok gets a call and he pulls a small flip phone out of the pocket of his roomy dress pants and presses the answer button with the tip of his ridiculously long black nail.

“Oh. Sorry. Just a moment,” Hoseok clears his throat and then presses the ancient looking device to his ear. “Yes Seo-Hyeon, my love?”

Kihyun glances over at the fear-stricken Hoseok in confusion. Something about that bulky smiling man staring blankly into the center of the room sits wrong with him. And also that name. It sounds alarmingly familiar. 

“I told you I’m here with Changkyun, he needed me…. No, not for some ‘dickin’ why would you… Well we haven’t done that since before you gave birth, so I would like more respect than that-- no, of course, he found Kihyun. You’re the one that gave him the phony newspaper clippings in the first place. No, we aren’t having a threesome why would I…. Okay, I’ll be there in five minutes. Yep. Okay Love you too...”

Hoseok flips the phone closed, his expression grave and dim in comparison to how it’d been the first-moment Kihyun regained consciousness. He mumbles with somewhat of a pout on his way out of the kitchen, “Kihyun your big sister says hello.”

This feels like one of those yo-momma jokes, but Kihyun can’t even find his voice to shout “excuse me?” at Hoseok, so instead, he just gapes stupidly. Should he feel betrayed? Cause it sounds a lot like he got set up in this situation by his own flesh and blood! But then again, he's really just tired, unbearably so. He can't even be mad at Changkyun for performing that sorry excuse for CPR, or at his brain for having that weird suffocation-induced dream.

As Hoseok is leaving, a sandy blonde-haired and pouty guy dressed in all black baggy clothes runs in and brushes past Hoseok harshly. “Damn you two. Every single fuckin time, you kill this same guy and I-”

The man stops mid sentences and wipes his eyes with his sleeves. He glances at Hoseok’s retreating figure and then down to Kihyun’s alive (barely) body laying on the floor in a confused gaze, and then he says pointedly to Changkyun. “Don’t tell me that stupid promise you made with that human came true?”

“Yoongi,” Changkyun grumbles through gritty teeth, and then he pulls KIhyun’s body practically into his lap and growls. “You can’t take him from me. Not again.”

“I’m appalled that you think I find joy in collecting your garbage. You’ve done the same ritual over a hundred times. Ya killed this same kid, over a hundred times, and if not by ritual, then by anger when he tried to leave your crazy ass. What makes you think I like doing this?”

Changkyun smothers Kihyun against his chest, still growling every word like he’s some kind of singer practicing to sing metal. “You do like doing this. It’s why you’re always within in arms reach of us. You’re always right there when he dies. So you can take him from me.”

“I’m always right there cause I’m your landlord and I live next door. And also because it’s my job, personally. Namjoon told me this would be like a fun vacation when I signed up for it. Nobody wants a thousand year vacation.” Khyun can’t exactly see this guy since he doesn’t have x-ray vision and can’t see through Changkyun’s protective embrace, but he imagines this dude rolling his eyes so hard they almost spiral out of the socket and crash to the floor like loose change. 

“It wasn’t a thousand years. It felt way longer.” Changkyun shoots back, and then he hoists Kihyun up as he stands and Kihyun yells as best he can with his hoarse throat because Changkyun used a bit too much force and it kinda tossed the contents of his body around. He’s pretty sure his liver in where his heart should be.

“Oh ho ho, I’m gonna trust you, the guy that thought he was on his one-hundredth ritual, cause you lost track and stopped counting.”

“I didn’t stop counting. I was bored-”

“Alright, whatever, fool.” Yoongi sighs, silencing Changkyun altogether, before his voice speaks up again in a language Kihyun struggles to understand because it’s so foreign but it tickles his mind in remembrance, and Changkyun gasps.

“You wanna know what he said?” Changkyun whispers into Kihyun’s ear, much too close for comfort, but does Changkyun care? No. He continues talking before KIhyun gives confirmation, filled with excitement. “I killed you one hundred and one times, don’t you remember? You said you would die for me a hundred and one times. And you did. That’s real love- what we share, is more than what any demon and human have ever shared before.”

“Alright yeah, I’m sure when old buddy said that to you he probably meant he was willing to die to save you, and not by having you brutally murder his reincarnations several times, but okay suit yourself. Whatever it is, Namjoon just told me to honor the promise and let you have his soul. Blah blah. To protect and shit.” Yoongi explains with a bunch of bizarre hand motions, like he’s trying to sell a beat-up station wagon to a young stoned couple in California. 

Changkyun squeals excitedly, the prospect of owning an oversized car with no wheels, no motor or seats, and mismatched doors giving him so sort of weird sense of empowerment. “So he can’t die anymore?”

“What? Wait, don’t kill him or anything before I leave, I need that promotion... What I meant is he’s still very fragile and you can’t throw him around like luggage, since you’ll break him for sure, but he won’t fall ill to normal human illnesses and a gunshot wound definitely won’t kill him. You know. Since you’re holding his soul in your hands, only you can hurt him.” Yoongi drawls on disinterestedly for a while, and when he’s certain he’s said everything his contract states, he shoots finger guns at Changkyun and starts backing out the door.

“It’s been real. Never liked you, never will. I’ve got a thousand-year-old booty call named Jungkook waiting for me, and unlike you, he’s probably very faithful. So gotta go. Hope you don’t kill anyone else tonight, or whatever, while I’m off duty.”

Slowly, Yoongi steps out into the conjoining living room and then further towards the thrown wide-open front door. Before he’s one hundred percent gone, he remembers he left out the most important part and peaks back inside to yell, a little too late.

“Make sure he wears the ring. That lil red ruby is the essence of his soul, and he’s not gonna make it very far without it.”

Changkyun is about twenty feet away from the forgotten ring already as he totes his precious prize to bed, and he feels Kihyun utterly sag in his arms like a sack of sand.

Huh. Every love needs a little bit of work. They’ll fix it eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have a good bit of this written up so I decided to post it. Instead of just Kihyun's P.O.V it is kind of just left up to the reader in the end, which is stupid and I apologize, I had most of it so figured out so I decided to just leave it like that instead of fretting over it. Seo-Hyeon is *dingdingding* katie kim.
> 
> Katie - Remember.  
> that one. yep.  
> meanwhile this title has a good meaning outside of all that i wants ta explain .  
> "this is a happy house. we're happy here. in our happy house. oh this is fun fun fun fun-" has a very dark vibe to me so I chose that as the title from a song idk y'all would like to hear. 
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! I hope this is enjoyable haha. I'm just writing whatever I feel is right at this point tbh. <3 <3 <3


End file.
